Au revoir mon Ange
by Emmanuelle Dumbledore
Summary: Après avoir secouru Harry cette funeste nuit d'Halloween,Albus prit avec lui Harry pendant un moment avant de le déposer à Privet Drive. Traduction.


Traduction du one-shot de Wulfric Gryffindor.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, le monde fabuleux de Harry Potter est de Rolling et cette histoire de Wulfric Gryffindor . Je ne suis que la traductrice et c'est ma première alors soyez indulgent. De plus je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire.

Cette chanson est extraite de "Lullabye (Goodnight My Angel)" de Billy Joel. Je ne sais pas si il existe un traduction française de cette chanson, mais j'ai décidé de traduire moi même les paroles. Vous pouvez trouver la trouver en anglais dans **Goodbye My Angel** de Wulfric Gryffindor.

Bonne lecture,

Emmanuelle Dumbledore.

**Au revoir mon Ange.**

****

Albus prit le couffin qu'il était en train de serre dans ses bras et prudemment le posa sur le lit. Dépliant la couverture rouge et or, il trouva son petit-fils étendu ici, couvert de saletés, ses habits froissés, et une coupure sur son front. " Chut petit Harry, tout va bien se passer," dit doucement Albus alors que Harry commençait à remuer. Voyant que Harry n'allait pas se rendormir, Albus commença à fredonner, puis à chanter les paroles d'une chanson qu'il avait déjà entendue.

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_

_Il est temps de fermer tes yeux_

_Et garde ces questions pour un autre jour_

Je crois savoir ce que tu vas me demander 

_Je pense que tu sais ce que j'essaye de dire_

_Je t'ai promis que je ne quitterais jamais_

_Et tu devrais toujours savoir_

_Où que tu ailles_

_Peu importe l'endroit où tu es_

_Je ne serais jamais très loin_

Harry commença à se calmer, mais était toujours en train de se débattre lorsque Albus essaya de le nettoyer un peu pour qu'il soit plus confortable. Après l'avoir décrassé, Albus continua de chanter, tout en allant chercher des vêtements pour Harry qui étaient dans une malle au pied du lit.

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_

_Maintenant il est temps de dormir_

_Et toujours trop de chose que je veux te dire_

_Souviens-toi de toutes les chansons que tu chantais pour moi_

_Quand nous allions naviguer dans une baie émeraude_

_Et comme un bateau hors de l'océan_

_Je te berce pour que tu dormes_

_L'eau est noire et profonde_

_Et enfouit à l'intérieur d'un vieux cœur _

_Tu seras toujours une partie de moi_

Une fois Harry changé dans ses habits propre, Albus regarda son front. Doucement il essuya le sang de la tête de l'enfant, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour faire disparaître la cicatrice. Les cicatrices laissées par des sortilèges étaient présentes pour la vie, qu'importe ce qui était tenté pour les faire partir. Décidant d'essayer et d'ériger les protections nécessaires pour garder l'enfant en sécurité, Albus se mit au travail, mais continua de chanter pour le bébé aux cheveux couleur corbeau qui était sur son lit.

_Bonne nuit, mon ange_

_Maintenant il est l'heure de rêver_

_Et rêve de combien merveilleuse ta vie va être_

_Quelquefois ton enfant peut pleurer_

_Et si tu chante cette berceuse_

_Alors dans ton cœur _

_Il y aura toujours une part de moi_

Albus retira l'enfant du lit et le serra contre son torse. Une, deux, trois larmes coulèrent du visage du vieil homme. Quelque chose le retenait de construire les protections en utilisant sa connexion avec Harry. Cela brisait le cœur de cet homme d'avoir à envoyer cet enfant ailleurs, mais il voulait le protéger. Il pensait que Harry allait au moins avoir la chance de grandir comme un garçon normal le devrait, mais il voulait aussi être égoïste et le garder.

_Un jour nous serons tous partis_

_Mais les berceuses s'en vont et reviennent…_

_Elles ne meurent jamais_

_C'est ainsi que toi_

_Et moi_

_Serons_

Avant de se diriger vers Privet Drive où Harry allait grandir avec sa tante et son oncle, Albus s'arrêta pour lui dire quelque chose. "Qu'importe ce qui arrive gamin, je serais toujours avec toi. Je serais dans ton cœur, et si tu es en train de pleurer, je pleurerais avec toi. Toi, mon enfant, es la lumière dans la vie d'un vieil homme, tu es le seul me gardant jeune. Harry, mon enfant, je souhaiterais être égoïste et je voudrais te garder, te gâter, et te rendre aussi heureux que tu me l'as rendu, mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Quand tu auras onze ans, tu seras à Poudlard, et je doute que tu te souviennes des moments que tu as passés ici. Mais mon enfant, Poudlard sera toujours ici pour toi, comme je le serais aussi. Toi, mon fils, est parfait en bien des points. Ne permet jamais à personne de dire que tu es différent. Je t'aime Harry, et je m'impatiente déjà de t'avoir à nouveau avec moi. Mais je te laisserais choisir si tu veux revenir avec moi. S'il te plaît ne me déteste pas pour t'avoir laissé ici avec ces moldus, je veux que tu sois en sécurité." Et sur ces paroles, Albus prit Harry et lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front avant de le laisser sur le pas de la porte.

En ce jour où il était assis dans son bureau, il sortit de ces souvenirs de cette nuit. Maintes et maintes fois il s'était maudit pour ne pas avoir élevé son petit-fils. En ce temps, il avait pensé qu'il faisait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais c'était déjà la cinquième année d'étude de Harry et il n'était toujours pas avec lui. Tristement, il secoua sa tête, souhaitant qu'il puisse refaire cette nuit d ' il y a quatorze ans. A ce moment, il sentit une présence derrière la porte, regardant au-delà des objets brisés encore dans son bureau, il sourit. Son enfant était dehors, et il n'était pas en colère.

"Entre, Harry," dit-il, un sourire sur ses lèvres et le regard pétillant.

_ Fin._


End file.
